


Wilhelm and Audrey Redheart

by Gorgon277



Series: Wilhelm and Audrey Redheart [1]
Category: Adventure Time, Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: The Bard is a male and his name is Hama, i made up a lot of these characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 18,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorgon277/pseuds/Gorgon277
Summary: Audrey found herself in another world after she killed all the Overseer’s. In this universe the people worshiped other faiths instead of Eya. In this universe there’s a big war going on. The war is cruel and atrocious, people are dying left and right. On one side there’s the people of the Golden kingdom led by King Edward V, along side the new crusaders of God and freedom, and the loyalists of the true king of Macragon prince Brugger. On the other there’s King Arno and the army of Macragon and his allies





	1. A new world

Audrey had just killed the Dream King, however she was still breathing. She had no idea where she was. All she knew was that she was on the ground in a forest and her sword beside her. She stood up and grabbed her sword. It was snowing very softly, she liked the feeling of the snow against her face, she heard a bird tweeting on a low hanging branch. She looked at it realizing that it had been there the whole time waiting to see if she would get up. She found herself smiling, it wasn’t one of her boastful smirks, it was an actual smile, she said to herself “maybe the Bard was right, maybe I should have paid attention to the people around me and saw how they felt instead of myself, maybe I shouldn’t have been so selfish”. The bird then flew away slowly, Audrey realized that the bird wanted her to follow it, she did so and came to an opening where she saw a young man about the same age as her limping, covered in blood with scars all over his face and on his crusader armor and sit under a snow covered tree. The scars were so deep that they were all a dark red color. She then heard the young man laughing, and then heard him say “my mercy, prevails, over my wrath”. The young man then started laughing, then his laughing turned to soft, yet agonizing weeping. After a few minutes he realized she was there. His sorrow then turned in to a violent rage. He quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up with a look of absolute rage. Her look of worry then turned to a look of fear. He then lost his look and sat back down against the tree, she then slowly approached him, she then for the first time in her life tried to empathize with him. She wasn’t very good at it but she tried her best. She then asked “are you....okay”. He then looked up at her and asked with a bitter tone “why do care?”. she then said “you just seemed upset, what was that about?”. He then sharply responded “what the hell are you talking about?”. She then said “you were saying something about your anger and mercy”. I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about”. He then said “I’m getting out of here, keep up or I’ll leave you behind”. She then quickly began following him. They walked through the woods down a broken path, and then quickly arrived at the boys home. As they were walking she noticed a noose hanging from a tree close by. He then unlocked the door and they entered. His home was very nice, he had a fire burning in the fire place, and a mantle above it that held a wood and steel based rifle. He had a sofa and a dark blue leather chair with a small table next to it. The table held an ashtray and a bottle of bourbon on it. He than said “I guess we gotta introduce ourselves, I’m Wilhelm”. She then responded “I’m Audrey Redheart”. He then asked “so where’d you come from?”. She responded with “I came from earth, I was chosen by Eya to be the hero, and to slay all the  
Overseer’s”. He then began cooking some chicken and said “that doesn’t sound heroic whatsoever, in fact that sounds pretty sadistic”. “Well what do you know about being a hero” she bitterly responded. Will then began explaining “a hero is one who cares about the innocent, and protects them. No matter how dangerous”. He then said “it’s getting late, there’s 2 guest rooms, if you’re hungry help yourself to some food, I’ve got some pajamas if you need ‘em, just don’t look behind the books in the bookshelf, well I gotta do something real quick, then I’m goin up”. His chicken was done so he took it out of the oven. He then opened the door and sat out on the steps. She looked out the door, questioning his strange actions. A white wolf then walked towards him, he then said “here ya go buddy”. He then fed the wolf, and turned toward Audrey and said “this is Kaiser, I found him a couple years ago and I feed him every night, sometimes I let him sleep inside in my room, Kaiser was also the name of her dog”. “Who’s dog?” Audrey asked. “Oh no, I did it again”. “Did what again?” Audrey asked. “Nothing, well, goodnight” said Wil. “Goodnight” Audrey responded. She then went into the guest room next to his room, she then found a striped dark brown pair of pyjamas and a dark gray short sleeve t-shirt that had THEY MIGHT BE GIANTS Factory Showroom album cover printed on it. She then put the pajamas on, and got into the bed and went to sleep, however she struggled to sleep because she still didn’t know where she was or if her world even survived. Will got then got into his bed and fell asleep without any problems.


	2. I have become comfortably numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey can’t sleep because of her guilt, and Will goes back to his old psychedelic habit

Audrey couldn’t sleep whatsoever, even though the bed she was on was the most comfortable one she’d ever layed on. She was stuck with a vile feeling of guilt, she decided not to sleep, she needed to entertain herself somehow, so she just got on her phone and tried to learn more about where she was. In the other room, Will was dreaming of things from his past, he was dreaming of his old life on the planet Atlas. In his dream he’d fallen down a steep hill trying to get to his friend Tobi’s farm. He scraped his face creating a big cut going down his left cheek, a girl then approached him and asked if he was okay. He responded “yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here before”. She then said “I just moved here, I’m Iris, Iris Eckstern”. “I’m Wilhelm Lincoln” Will said. He the remembered the day she died. He remembered her the accident. He remembered her bleeding to death in his arms, unable to do a thing about it, he remembered the aftermath. He remembered when he stayed out past his curfew to drink, he remembered as soon as he climbed back into his bedroom window, his stepfather beating him until he passed out. A scar had formed around his right eye in a crescent shape. He woke up in fear, he then looked at an envelope. He opened it and in it were some stamps. He placed one on his tongue and fell back into bed. He then remembered that he’d just gotten off of it, he remembered he was trying to stay away from the stamps. He then saw the room go into a pinkish red color. He then realized it had started, he then pulled flung open his bedroom door and ran into the bathroom. Audrey heard him violently vomiting. She opened her door and found him on the bathroom floor. His eyes were bloodshot. He looked up at her with a look of rage. Audrey saw his skin quickly go from a pink to a pale color. She knew the truth, he’d done acid. He examined her look and realized she knew what he’d done. His anger broke when he felt a tear falling down his cheek, he began uncontrollably sobbing, she wasn’t good with empathy, but she did the only thing she knew how to do. She began holding him in her arms. His pain slowly started to fade. He lightly moved her aside tears still streaming down his face and went back to his room, still shaking from his self induced regurgitation. He grabbed his bottle of bourbon and began drinking until he’d calmed down a bit. She understood that he needed to regain himself so she didn’t antagonize him about him drinking. He layed back into his bed still in sorrow, yet calmed. Audrey then realized that Hama was right, he said that she wasn’t a real hero. But she figured that she could make up for that now. She then realized that she should be helping him and others on this new world, she thought that’d make her a real hero. She then heard Will mutter “my mercy, prevails, over my wrath”. She decided he couldn’t be trusted to be alone tonight, so she slept next to him to make sure he didn’t do anything like that again.


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s morning. The previous night was very stressful on both sides, however the nights over, so what’s next?

A light shot through the window, it was morning. The night was atrocious, Audrey was still very tired. She couldn’t go back to sleep, but all of a sudden she started hearing very loud bangs coming from outside. She noticed that one of Will’s rifles was gone, she then opened the window and saw Will shooting at some bottles he’d set up. She turned on her phone, she saw that it was only 7:22am, this angered her but also took some worry away, as Will hadn’t done anything to himself again. She decided that since she wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon, to get some breakfast. She went downstairs and just cooked some waffles. As she was eating, she started to wonder if her world was gone, or if somehow by some miracle that the Bard was able to save it. She noticed that the gunfire had stopped. She went to a window and noticed Will laying under a tree. She then noticed a small bag on the counter, there was a note attached to it, it read “here’s some money if you wanna go into Georgia and buy something”. She then went back to her room and took off the pyjamas he gave her, she then put on her clothes and decided to go to the town. As she was leaving, she noticed Will with a blue jay that landed on his wrist, they both said goodbye and she went to the town. She first bought some clothes that were the same ones she was wearing. She then went into another shop that sold many different things. As she was entering, she noticed a tall man who was putting a pistol into his holster. The man had messy brown hair and blue eyes, and a large scar starting from near his left ear, down to his cheek, he had another scar which was smaller, it ran from his left nostril down to his upper lip, he was wearing a large, dark green overcoat. He gave a slightly angry stare at her and pulled his hood up and walked away. She then entered the crowded shop and looked around. She thought about getting a potion of power as a bit of a joke. She found one and went to the counter to pay for it. The store clerk then said with his Irish accent “that’ll be thirty silver”. She then paid him and also asked who the man who left was. The clerk looked at her with a shocked expression on his face, “that was the Bear of the Mountain himself, Robeart Metze, he’s a bounty hunter, I heard a rumor that if he’s paid enough, he’ll kill anybody at the age of fourteen or higher, he’s an unforgiving killer, he’s not afraid of anything, not even God almighty himself. If you want my advice, it’s best to avoid him, it’s also best not to say his name in public, people will look at you as if you’re insane”. “Uh.... thanks” she said, and she left. She then heard two familiar voices nearby, one of them was a girl, the other was a boy. The boy asked “do you think she came here?”. The girl said “you’ve asked me that like ten times already, I DON’T KNOW!”. Audrey then got a look at them, “oh shit”, it was Hama the bard and Miriam. Audrey then began trying to hide in the crowd of people nearby, but she wasn’t quick enough, “AUDREY?!” Hama said. Audrey then began running out of the town heading towards Will’s house, however Hama and Miriam were very close behind, Audrey ran as fast as lightning, maybe even faster, she headed to a vey tall hill and ran up it, she went down the other side of the hill, out of breath “thank Eya almighty”. Hama and Miriam saw her head up the hill, they knew she was on the other side, they walked towards the hill to not alarm her. They were at the top of the hill, “Audrey?”, yelled Hama. Audrey got up and went into the woods, thinking that this would throw them off her trail. She heard them follow her into the woods, she quickly climbed up a tall tree. They were right under the branch she was on, Miriam then said “are you sure you wanna find her, she was total bitch”, the bard gasped and said “don’t say such things Miriam, she was just misunderstood”. Audrey then gave off a small smile, seeing that after all she’d done, Hama still cared about her. She had just realized that her world hadn’t ended, she realized that they had saved it. Miriam and Hama went further into the woods looking for her. She got out of the tree as quiet as possible and landed on the ground. She headed out of the woods back on the path to Will’ House, then a wolf showed itself to her, the wolf was friendly and urged her to follow. The wolf led her back to Will’s home, Will then saw the wolf with her, Will then said “looks like Kaiser found you”. He then saw that she was out of breath, he asked “why’re you out of breath, what happened?”, she lied saying “I just felt like running here”. Will then saw two figures nearby, they approached the property, Will then grabbed his gun and put his arm through the sling and approached them, Will had his hand on his claymore and asked “who are you, and why’re you here?”. Hama then said “we’re looking for a girl named Audrey Redheart, have you seen her?”, Will was about to say no, but Audrey walked towards them with her head looking down, “what do you want from me? I can imagine that you wanna yell at me or something”, she said with a somber tone. Hama then said “we’ve been looking for you, we wanted to see if you were okay”, “he, wanted to see if you were okay” said Miriam, “Miriam!” the bard bitterly whispered to her. Audrey said “sorry isn’t enough for the grief and pain that I’ve caused”, Hama then hugged her and said “sorry is more than enough Audrey”. Will then invited them into his home, Hama said “that sounds lovely, Miriam?”, Miriam then accepted. They all went inside, Will then got Kaiser to come inside as well.


	4. The Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will invited Hama and Miriam inside, Audrey feels she needs to apologize for her past mistakes and behavior, they discuss Miriam’s portal. Will wants to keep the portal open permanently so they can travel between worlds. They go to Rulle. (I describe a set of armor that Will uses. The armor is basically the Elite Honor Guard armor from Halo, modified for a human to wear)

“Just go ahead and get some food or something, I gotta go upstairs and look for something” Will said. He went to his room and was gone, Miriam had grown impatient of waiting so she decided to go find him. Miriam said “I’m sick of waiting, I’m gonna go find him.” “Miriam I don’t think that’s a good idea, he might get mad” Hama said. “I don’t care, I just wanna get this over with.” “Has she always been like this?” Audrey asked. “Kinda, yeah.” Miriam went upstairs to look for Will, she then thought that the house was kind of interesting due to all the paintings of crusaders hung on the walls. She went into the guest room and saw Audrey’s sword, and a spare set of clothes just like the ones she always wore. “Obviously Audrey’s room.” She then found a room which was a workshop, on the workbench layed a strange device, the device was built to be strapped to the users wrist, and with a certain movement of the hand caused a blade to show itself. She then went into a room which appeared to be an armory. She looked at the many weapons he had, she then saw what looked to be a secret room. She entered and saw a very strange set of armor. The armor was blue and gold, the helmet looked like a deer like head, with two gold curves horns on it. It had two golden thigh protectors which were gold colored. It had many gold jutting spikes, and blue pauldrons. “Like the armor?,” said Will. “It’s weird, but it’s pretty cool” said Miriam. “Well I got what I was looking for, let’s go back downstairs” said Will. They then went back downstairs, Will then put a map on the table, he then said “where’s the portal you came from.” Hama then pointed it out and Will marked it with a knife. “So we should find a way to keep the portal open, permanently” said Will. Miriam then said “well if we wanna do that, we’re gonna need to go to Mohabumi, we opened the portal in rulle, but the portal here is temporary, so we better get moving.” “Alright, we need to get some horses so we can travel faster,” Will said. “No thanks, I got my broom,” said Miriam. “Well that saves me some money, let’s go.” They then rented some horses and went through the portal.


	5. From Rulle to Mohabumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve grabbed their gear and are ready to go. Will finds a girl who he develops a crush. (I didn’t know this, but Greg changed the name of Chandesh to Mohabumi).

They were ready to go, they grabbed their gear and have gone through the portal. Before they left, Will put on his Pauldron armor and grabbed some guns for him and Audrey. They were in Rulle on horseback, except for Miriam who was on her broom. As they were riding, Will was looking around and trying to take in the sights, it was late in the afternoon so things were darker. Will then noticed a girl talking to another girl, his face went to a bright shade of red. Audrey noticed his face, “who is... that?,” Will asked somewhat stuttering. “I saw her when I was here, I think her name is Lin.” “Jeez, you’ve gotta crush don’t you?,” Miriam said. “No, I do not,” said Will. “Yeah, right, well you might wanna stop staring, she’ll probably think you’re creepy,” Miriam said. It was too late, Lin looked right at him, Will looked off the side so she wouldn’t notice, however she didn’t act disgusted, surprisingly she blushed and giggled. Will thought that he might have a chance to court her, so he suggested that they stay in Rulle for a while, they all knew why, so instead of getting pissed, they agreed. They checked into a hotel and then went to sleep due to it being a very long day, however Will stayed up and walked around, he was an insomniac, he didn’t sleep a lot, he usually stayed up for a long period of time. It was only 8:30, it kinda surprised Will that they went to sleep early. Will was just wandering around aimlessly, he wanted to take in his surroundings. He then saw Lin, he quickly hid in an alleyway, he didn’t want to approach her, he thought that she might think he’s weird. “Why’re you avoiding Lin?,” a strange voice whispered, “Jesus Christ you scared the shit out of me,” Will whispered. “Do you like Lin?,” the kid said, “yes okay, I’m not gonna play that game, who are you anyway?.” “I’m Raul,” “I’m Wilhelm, do you know her? Or any thing about her?.” “Yeah, she’s a friend of mine,” Raul said. “Can you tell me something about her?,” Will said. “Ever since the world almost ended, she’s really been into music, sometimes she sings, she’s also really rich,” said Raul. “Thanks kid, now I know what I’m gonna do.”


	6. I need some advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Before I explain the chapter, I just want to say that when I described Robeart Metze, he is supposed to look exactly like Metz from Call of Duty WWII, if you wanna see what he looks like, look him up) Will now knows how to attract Lin’s attention, but before he can do it, he needs advice from someone, he has an enchanted lute that can tune itself to any song you want to play, it can also add background music from the song you’re playing, a question is, what song should he play.

Will was sidetracked by his new mission, try to court Lin. He knows what she likes, but he doesn’t know exactly what to do. He needed advice, from anyone. A problem was that he hated his singing. He figured that he couldn’t ask Hama for advice , due to him not being interested in romance, he also knew that Audrey had never had any romantic experience. He had to ask the one person who probably didn’t know anything, the one person he never thought he’d have to ask, the only person he could turn to. Miriam. He figured that at some time in her life someone made an attempt and failed miserably. A big reason he wanted her was that he hadn’t liked anyone, or sung was because of Iris, he muted his singing and shut off his attraction after her death. He approached Miriam and said “I need some advice,” “what for?,” she said. Since Hama and Audrey probably don’t know the first thing about romance, I thought that maybe you had some experience.” “Wow that’s very nice,” she said sarcastically. “Seems I’m your last resort, but luckily for you, I know somethings about romance,” she said. “What can you tell me?,” Will asked. “I’ve had some people try to court me before, but they were not good at it,” she said. “First of all, girls don’t like clingy people, most of them find it very annoying.” “Second of all, they don’t like white knights, most of them think it’s creepy but some like it.” “Third, act like you don’t give a damn, but don’t go overboard, you have to show some care, but not a lot,” Miriam said. “Fourth, they like it when you show some emotion, but not to much, you have to not be afraid of showing your emotions, but don’t go overboard.” “Fifth, figure out what they like, use it to your advantage.” “Do you even know what she likes?” “A friend of hers told me that she likes music, she likes singing, and loves to listen to music,” Will said. “Well there’s your answer, use it to your advantage, play some music on that lute of yours, maybe play something emotional, play any song you want, don’t be afraid of what people think, she’ll probably like that too,” Miriam said. “I hate singing, I haven’t sang since I was thirteen,” Will said. “And why is that.” “I used to sing with a girl I was in love with, when she died... I lost my nerve endings... I went numb... if only I could’ve clotted her wound... then again her wounds didn’t clot much,” Will said. “Eya almighty, that’s horrible, I’m sorry,” Miriam said with a somber tone. “Thank you,” Will said with a sorrowful tone, and tears streaming down his face. “Hey, it’s okay now, I know it still hurts, but it’ll get better, maybe sooner than you know,” Miriam said. “Thank you,” Will said. “That’s it, that’s what you should use, use a song that reflects your feelings, and sing it loud enough to where all can hear, that’s what Hama does, and everybody loves it,” said Miriam. “Also try not to sing too close to her home, if you do that she’ll probably think you’re stalking her,” Miriam said.”alright I’m done with all this icky feely stuff, makes me want to throw up,” said Miriam. “You’re gonna need a deep feeling song, you got any ideas?” “Yeah, I do,” Will said excitedly. “Thanks Miriam,” Will said. “No problem, now, NOW CAN WE GET SOME SLEEP!?” “Okay.” Will then went to his room and began practicing his song.


	7. The song from the tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will now knows what he has to do to gain her affection, he’s been practicing, and his lute is tuned, now all he needs to do is climb the small tower and play the song (the song is Desperation by Steppenwolf)

Will was ready, he understood that he was sidetracked, but he thought that this was important as well. He figured out how to get her attention, he needed to climb the tower near her home. For it being the smallest tower he could find, it was still big. He began climbing to the top, having to worry about his fear of heights. He got to the top and sat down, he started thinking, “is this really worth it, isn’t this a bit overboard.” He was already at the top of the tower, he didn’t wanna leave without trying. He picked up his magic lute and began his song. The lute has made itself loud, and people were starting to gather around, including Lin. At this point he didn’t care if she heard, he was in too deep, he had to keep playing. The people could see his face begin to change. He was coming to the line he connected with the most. His face became very red, and tears began to stream down his face, “take my hand... if you don’t know, where you’re goin... I’ll understand, I’ve lost the way myself... don’t take that old road, it leads to nowhere... we must return, before the clock strikes twelve.” They all saw the passion that he’d put into his singing, especially Lin. When his song was over, people were stunned, they never believed that a soldier could have such an amazing voice. He didn’t even look at the people, he just went down the tower and went back to the hotel. When he got back Audrey saw him and said “Eya almighty, I never thought that you could sing, especially like that.” Hama then said “that was amazing, you have a gift.” Later that morning Miriam approached him smirking saying “did you get ‘er?,” “I don’t know, I didn’t even look,” Will said. Miriam then said “honestly I wouldn’t even care if I were you, you just face your fear and sang a song that meant something to you, managed to draw a crowd, that’s something worth celebrating, that means more than your actual goal.” “Thank you Miriam, for everything,” Will happily said. “No problem.” Will still had some feelings for Lin, but they were kind of overshadowed by what he’d done that day, they were proud of him for facing his fear. Hama asked Will “can you play another song?” Miriam and Audrey also tried to get him to play. After many times of refusing, he finally caved and began playing another song. He began singing Spiraling Shape by They Might Be Giants. He added some lyrics into the song. “Cut up my hand when I fell off the sofa, I fractured my leg when I jumped from the plane, but nothing can hurt me I have no nerve endings I’ve lost so much blood that I’m ready to faint.” They loved his singing. The next morning Will was going to go buy a new pick for his lute, due to the fact that his song was so emotional he’d practically broke his other pick. Then Lin saw him and approached him, he didn’t know she was there because he was facing the other way. She then said “hey, that song you played yesterday was beautiful.” Will then turned around and saw her, he then thanked her. She introduced herself and he did the same. He’d got what he wanted, he got her attention, and now all he had to do was make his move.


	8. A vision of fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will had gotten what he wanted. He overcame his fear, he got a girlfriend, life was good, but then he remembered, he still had to go to Mohabumi to open the portal permanently. He knew what he had to do, but as he was getting ready, he found himself having strange visions, visions that instilled a great fear into him.

They all decided that they should stay a few more days before they go to Mohabumi to permanently open the portal. Four more nights. Will started having strange visions, visions of violence, visions of destruction and his wrath. Will tried to show mercy on his enemies, but it was very hard to do, he remembered that Iris had said that “in the end, anger never wins.” He thought that while that was a nice idea in theory, but in truth she was wrong. It was rare when he showed mercy, he’d usually kill all of his enemies in battle. He couldn’t sleep that night. Him and Audrey shared the same room, he left the hotel and began walking around aimlessly. He eventually was outside the kingdom, he fell to the ground laying face up. He began feeling very warm, too warm. He took some of his armor off to cool off, but he only got warmer. He felt a liquid dripping down to his lip, he thought it was sweat so he tasted it, it tasted like metal, he then remembered that his armor was temperature controlled, when it was hot, his armor would keep him cool, and when it was cold, his armor kept warm, that’s when he figured it out. He was bleeding. He’s bleeding a lot. He turned over face down and started crawling. He realized that he was in a pool of his own blood, he looked out in the distance and saw thousands of Crusader and Elite corpses. He then saw a tree with a crusader laying against it. The Crusader was in great agony, groaning as his hands were pressed against his damaged liver. He saw a familiar figure walking towards the Crusader, the man was in a green overcoat with his hood up. The man knelt down to the wounded soldier and took his necklace, he then got up and grabbed his gun. The gun was all too familiar. It was a white gold .22 LR Colt Woodsman with a light brown grip. He instantly knew who he was. It was the man who’d been hunting him for years. It was Robeart Metze. Robeart the shot the Crusader in the head and walked away. Will was in horrific agony now, loudly groaning as he tried to crawl toward Robeart. He yelled out at Robeart, but he just kept walking away. Will then looked at the sky now. The sky was on fire. He could now hear screams of agony, and a loud maniacal laugh. He could hear the noise below him, that’s when he realized. He was hearing the noises straight from Hell. He then made one last yelp, and passed out. He woke up, hearing a voice desperately trying to get him to wake up. It was Audrey. He awakened, coughing, and covered in sweat. He was out of breath and dehydrated. She wasn’t alone, Miriam and Hama came rushing over, looking horrified. Will realized that he’d been having a vision, he usually had visions at times of great danger. Hama was as white as snow, asking him if he was okay, Will instead of lying, told them what’d happened, what he saw. Miriam didn’t a hundred percent believe him, but Audrey and Hama did. Will explained that they had to reopen the portal and go back to his universe as soon as possible. As he said that, they were all surrounded by a bright light, a familiar figure with rainbow hair descended towards them, it was Eyela. “Audrey, I can’t believe you’re still alive, and I can’t believe you’re all friends now,” Eyela said. Audrey looked at her, she was ashamed of what she had done, she apologized to Eyela for what she’d done. Eyela accepted her apology and began speaking to her and Will. “Seems you two buds have a problem,” said Eyela. “Damn right,” Will said. “Well I can’t exactly help you guys with this, but what I can do is give stuff to help you.” Eyela then made a shield and gave it to Audrey, and she gave Will a strange device. “What is this?,” asked Will. “This is a God’s Key, I know your universe has a different religious figure, so it will help you on your journey, it can open locked doors and break metal,” said Eyela. “Good luck on your journey guys, I know you can do it.” Will then decided that they need to leave in the morning. Will and Hama started going to the hotel, Miriam then told Audrey that they needed to talk. Will then asked “hey what’s the holdup?,” Miriam then responded “we’ll catch up in a bit.” Will and Hama kept going. Miriam then said to Audrey “I still don’t trust you.” Audrey not a hundred percent paying attention asked “pardon?” “You know exactly what I mean, you may be able to fool Hama, and you may be able to fool Will, but you can’t fool me,” Miriam angrily said. “You treated me and Hama like shit, you tricked him into helping you kill the overseer on Ichor mountain, treated Eyela like shit, nearly destroyed the world, and now you’re trying to play it off as if it never happened, and you’re probably gonna get Will killed first chance you get so you can take over his quest. And after all you’ve done, Hama never gave up on you. I couldn’t imagine being him for five minutes. I don’t know how he can forgive you, and I don’t know how Will can trust you, but I could probably forgive that, if you weren’t such a high horsed, arrogant cunt,” Miriam said with pure yet quiet fury. Miriam then went back to the hotel, feeling good that she’d gotten all that out of her system, while Audrey just stood there in shock, not even moving a muscle. She fell to her knees and began profusely crying, everything Miriam had said was right, she could hardly lift her head from her knees. She could hardly move at all. She didn’t know what to do any more. She layed up against a nearby tree and kept crying. Now she fell lost, condemned, damned. Eventually she went from profuse crying to a soft whimper. She then stopped whimpering and found the strength to stand, she wiped her eyes dry and then went back to the hotel. She went back to her and Will’s room, when she went in, she saw Will without his armor, only him in pajama pants. He had a large Celtic cross tattooed on his back. He was looking out the window. Audrey then went into the bathroom and showered. While in the shower, she remembered what Miriam had said, she knew that she was right, but she didn’t know how to react now as she’d just cried for a long period of time, but now she felt kind of numb to it. She got out of the shower and dried off. She then put on her pajamas and went back into the room. When she got into the bed, Will without looking at her asked “what should I tell Lin? I mean we’re leaving tomorrow.” Audrey couldn’t even talk at this point cause she’d cried so much. Will then said “I guess I cannot figure it out tomorrow.” He then got into the bed and they both fell asleep.


	9. The abuse runs deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re ready to go, Will has another nightmare and refuses to talk, Audrey has to break him down and get him to talk, meanwhile Hama learns what Miriam said to Audrey. (I based Will’s broken childhood a lot on BJ Blazkowicz’s childhood from Wolfenstein)

It was morning, Will had woken up and went to take a shower, while he was in there he started remembering his childhood, how his stepdad would constantly beat and torture him, while his mom did nothing to stop it. “You have no idea what it’s to suffer the way that I suffer,” his stepdad would say. He remembered the day he ran away, “WHERE IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE GOIN?!,” his stepdad said as he was chasing him. He tackled Will and began strangling him, “there’s no one to save you out here, you ain’t goin nowhere,” his stepdad said. Will grabbed a broken branch and broke it over his stepdad’s head and kept running. He eventually got to a military cargo ship and jumped in as they were leaving Atlas. The ship was heading to Bounty. When it reached Drakon’s airspace, it was shot down, Will was the only survivor, he heard many voices nearby, he grabbed as much stuff as he could and ran. Eventually he became a crusader, and fought alongside another soldier named Malak. Malak was a smug and prideful bastard, from what he’d heard about Audrey, she reminded him of Malak. Malak and Will were rivals, Malak thought he was untouchable, probably because he was one of the Chosen. The Chosen were very high ranked soldiers, they carried elemental staffs and often lead large numbers of soldiers into battle. Malak maybe an asshole, but he gets the job done, and he does it very well. He dried off and got dressed and left the bathroom. When he got out, he saw a concerned Audrey saying, “what the hell was with you last night?” “What do you mean?” “You were groaning a lot in your sleep, sounded like you were having another nightmare, what was it?” “Nothing.” Uh-huh, I’m not buying it, can you tell me?” “No.” “Why not?” “CAUSE I DON’T WANT TO DAMNIT!” “Jeez, ok, sorry for asking.” Will then said “guess we should head out, I already told Lin, she wants to come with us, I said it was okay.” They both then got up and got ready, Will put on his armor except his helmet. He usually didn’t wear his helmet, he clipped it to his left hip. They packed their stuff and went to go get Hama and Miriam. Will told them it was time, they packed their stuff and were ready. Will told them that Lin wanted to go with them, Miriam asked “you think she can handle this?” “Probably.” “Alright let’s go.” They got to the edge of the kingdom where Lin was waiting. “You sure you wanna do this?,” Will asked. “Yeah, I wanna see what your universe is like,” said Lin. They all then headed out to Mohabumi. Lin then noticed Hama “oh it’s you again, I heard that it was you who and her who saved the world.” Hama then said “I’m glad we did, we wanted to break the cycle.” “Well, it’s nice to see you again, so how far away is this portal.” Miriam then said “it’s not too far, we’ll have to get to Mohabumi, then we can open it permanently, just in case we wanna come back.” Lin then said “well that’s good, this should be fun.” They eventually arrived in Mohabumi, Miriam opened the portal and they went through. They ended up at Will’ House, Will had forgotten that it was winter there. When they got there they immediately started freezing except for Will due to his armor. They all went inside to get warm, Will lit a fire and sat in his leather chair, Kaiser then sat on the couch next to Hama. Hama said as he was petting him “I like your dog, what’s his name?” “His name’s Kaiser, and he’s not a dog, he’s a wolf.” Hama immediately turned pale and was scared. “Relax he’s harmless” Will said. “Oh, thank Eya.” Will then said “I’ve got a separate housing unit nearby for anyone who needs it.” Miriam, Hama, and Lin wanted it. “Well two of you’re gonna have to take a room, cause there’s only two rooms.” Miriam and Hama took the same room, while Lin took the other. Audrey of course took the guest room in the house, they all went to their rooms, except for Will and Audrey. Audrey asked “can you tell me about the dream now?” “Fine. It was me as a child, I was being.... beaten by my stepdad, my mom just stood by and watched.” “Then, I saw a girl that I was in love with... bleed to death, I saw myself.... fall into Hell.” “I, I didn’t know that you were abused.” “The abuse runs deep, it ran through my mom, and I guess it ran through my stepdad.” The room became silent, Audrey then asked “I noticed a tattoo on your back, what does it mean?” “It means my belief in god, I may loosely believe in him, but I believe.” “Your universe is strange, you’ve got a male god, you’ve gotta huge war going on, and you don’t live on Earth yet you have a sun and moon” Audrey said. “Most of the planets have a sun and moon, most of our planets were created by the Jericho” Will said. Audrey then asked “I noticed the scars on your face.” “So?” “Can I.... see them?” “Uhh, okay, just don’t try anything else that’s weird.” They both sat down on the floor, while Kaiser was asleep on the couch, she cupped his face and scanned them all. She asked him how he got the scars and he answered. They were done after a little while, “that was probably the weirdest moment of my life” Will laughed. They then went to their rooms and went to sleep. Lin was asleep before everybody, Miriam and Hama began talking. They talked about how they saved their world, and what this next adventure could hold for them. Miriam then brought up the night of Will’s hellish vision, she then brought up her conversation with Audrey. She tol him everything she said to her, every last detail. She then said “I hope that bitch cried, she deserves pain for what she did.” Hama was frozen with shock, he knew that she could be very bitter,but this was something else, he then said “Miriam, th-that’s horrible, that’s probably the worst thing you’ve ever done, I-I don’t think I can sleep in here.” “Hama wait, Hama?,” Miriam sadly said. Hama left the house and went into Will’s house. He went to Audrey’s room and asked if he could sleep on the couch in there, she said he could, so Hama got a blanket and laid on the couch. Hama then said “Miriam told me what she said to you that night.” Audrey replied “it made me feel like shit.” “I thought it would, I can’t even sleep in the same house as her, I know she can be very bitter, but I’ve never seen her like this.” Audrey then said “she’s right though, I mean I tried to kill you guys, I almost ended the world, all because of my damn pride.” “Audrey, don’t beat yourself up like that, you made a mistake, we all make mistakes, big or small, we’re only human” Hama said. Audrey then said “thank you, I can’t imagine what’d be like to be you for even a second.” “It’s challenging, but it’s nice” Hama said. “Welp, goodnight nerd.” “Goodnight, bully.”


	10. Truth and Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey wants to clear the air with Miriam, Lin decides to go back home for a little while, and Will and the Bard go out to learn more about the Gods Key

It was morning. Will was the first one up, he decided go outside and enjoy the bright morning. He then saw Lin with her things at the second house. “You leavin?” “Yeah, I don’t really feel like I belong here.” “Hey I understand, this place is weird, I mean last night we had a lot of snow, today there’s no snow whatsoever.” “Thanks for letting me stay here Will.” “No problem.” “I’ll be back sometime soon.” “Bye.” Will then sat on his porch and just stayed there for a little while. Then Hama came down and found him outside. “Well Lin left” Will said. “You okay?,” Hama asked. “Yeah, she said that she’ll come back soon, so I’m not mad or sad.” “I guess you slept in Audrey’s room” “Yeah I did because-.” Will then cut him off saying “I don’t wanna know.” Hama then went silent, and then said “hey, we should test out the Gods Key.” “Sounds fun” Will said. Hama then said “you wait, I’m gotta take of something real quick.” “It’s about Audrey, isn’t it.” “.....Yeah.” “I’ll be waiting out here you go.” Hama then went inside, noticing that Audrey was eating. “Hey, good morning.” “Morning.” “You okay?” “Yeah, I’m doing better, thanks to you.” “What’re your plans for today Audrey?” “I’m gonna resolve this thing with Miriam.” “I think it’ll work, Miriam can be very bitter, but deep down, she has a heart of gold.” “After this, you wanna go test out the Gods Key with me and Will?” “Maybe, depends how I feel after this.” “Good luck Audrey.” Audrey then went to the other house and knocked on the door, a grumpy and tired Miriam answered the door. “Oh it’s you, what do you want?,” Miriam bitterly asked. “I just wanted to say that, you were right, about everything you said, I did screw you guys over, I made a mistake that can’t be forgiven or forgotten, but all I can do now is say, I’m sorry.” “Well, I guess I was a bit harsh, I forgive you.” “Thank you. Well I gotta go.” “Wait, uhhhh, do you uhh, wanna....., hang out.” “Uh sure.” They then went into the woods and joined Will and Hama. Will and Hama were ready to try it out. Miriam and Audrey showed. Both Audrey and Miriam were both smiling as they were running. Hama saw their smiles, and smiled back, Miriam then knew that Hama now forgave her. Will then said “let’s do it.” He then lifted the Key into to the air and flicked it twice, it then let out an almost deafening noise. Will then quickly stopped it and said “Alright, no more of that.” Miriam then asked “can it do something that DOESN’T MAKE US GO DEAF?!” “Eyela said that it could destroy stuff and open doors, but I don’t know how to do that” Will said. Will then said “I think I know someone who can help us with this, he knows more then we do about stuff like this.”


	11. Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to know how to use the Gods Key and turns to someone he knows who can help. Audrey also brings up that she encountered Robeart Metze in the town.

Will began going deeper into the woods with the others following, he then said “don’t say a word unless we talks to you, if you have any questions, I’ll answer for you, this man is possibly the strongest living being in the multiverse, if you have any questions ask them now.” No on responded. Will then said “okay, we’re close.” Will then went through a bush with the others. They the saw a man meditating, slightly floating above a large flat rock. The man was wearing black, silver, and red armor, with blonde hair, and completely red eyes. The strange man said “Eyela told me that you all spoke to her.” He then turned and said “she gave you a shield, and you Will, a strange device, and I understand you’re having trouble using it, may I see it.” Will then handed it over to him. “A Gods Key” the man said with shocked voice, he then asked “did Eyela give you this?” Will then said “yes, but I don’t know how it works, she said it can destroy metal, open certain doors.” The man then said “there were once many of these, but they were all destroyed, but those paled in comparison to the seven strongest.” “The Diamonds of God” Will said. Audrey then interrupted their conversation, ignoring what Will had said earlier and asked “okay, who in the name of Eya are you?” The man then replied with “I am Jericho, I am the oldest known living being in the multiverse.” Will then gave Audrey an angry look for ignoring what he told them all what not to do. Jericho then told Will “take my hand.” Will took his hand. A blue shield formed around both of them. The shield then broke, Jericho then said “you now know how to use the Key, now please leave me alone.” Jericho then teleported. They then went back to Will’s house. They all began discussing what they should do now. Audrey then asked “Will, when we were in Rulle, did you say that you a man named Robeart Metze?” “Yeah, why?” “I saw him when I went shopping.” “You WHAT!?”   
“I saw him leaving the shop, the shopkeeper told me who he was.” Will then began panicking saying “oh Christ almighty, oh fuck, oh fuck.” Audrey then said “hey calm down, he most likely doesn’t know where we are.” Will then replied “that’s what you think, you don’t know him like I do.” Hama then asked “why are you so afraid of him?” Will then said “I’ll tell you.”


	12. Not a chapter

This isn’t a chapter  
It’s more of an update to the story  
I don’t really know why but I felt like adding Flame Princess from Adventure Time  
On the show her name was Phoebe  
So she’s gonna be called by that name  
She’s also able to burn things at her own accord instead of just burning everything she touches  
Her and Will end up dating soon in the story  
I also don’t intend on explaining how she got in this dimension It’d take too long And in this story she’s not really a princess anymore She’s somewhat connected to the Crusader government Don’t know if I’m gonna write tonight  
But if I don’t I’ll write soon  
Hope you’re enjoying my writing and I hope you continue to enjoy it  
I may start writing a Star Wars and Halo crossover fanfic (like a lot of people have already done)  
See ya next time  
\- The Gorgon


	13. Robeart Metze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will explains the origins of Robert Metze, and an old friend shows up to tell Will that the council needs him to testify against a crusader that he once knew.

They were all inside at the round table, it was time to speak of his origins. There was a knock at the door, Will opened the door and saw Lin. He let her in and she sat down. Lin began speaking to Miriam, Hama was humming a tune that he’d made up, and Audrey was more silent than a mouse. Will slammed his Colt Python onto the table to get everyone’s attention. Everyone quickly went silent and faced him, and he began began speaking. “Robeart Metze, a monster, a murderer, a bounty hunter, and a hit man.” “Robeart has killed many people, no one ever counted.” “Audrey, what you heard was all true, he’ll kill almost anyone for the right price.” “I’m living proof, he started hunting me when I was very young, when the rebellion against King Arno began, Arno hired Robeart to kill me.” “As I was being hunted, I ran into some people he knew.” “Apparently, he slept with a woman after a night at a bar, and because of that, he has a daughter that he doesn’t know about.” “His early years were not kind to him, he grew up with six brothers and a father on Atlas, the same planet I’m from.” “His father was once a military man, but after his first tour, he was done, Robeart’s mother had died so he returned home.” “Robeart’s father was very abusive, he often beat all of them.” “Eventually Robeart’s oldest brother joined in on the abuse, the oldest brother primarily targeted Robeart and the youngest brother Ludwig.” “Robeart’s father often took them hunting, he believed he was showing them the real world that way.” “His father always had them to take a pistol, because his father thought that they’d need a backup.” “One day while hunting, Robeart was attacked by a bear, a Colt Woodsman has always been his backup even though a Colt Woodsman can’t penetrate a bears skull.” “He quickly stuck his Woodsman in the bears ear and shot it in the brain.” “His father ran over and lifted the bear off of him, they skinned it, and sold the meat and pelt, from that day on his father began respecting him more.” “That was when the Bear of the Mountain was born.” “His oldest brother took notice, he had always wanted to be their fathers favorite, he tried to gain his fathers respect by doing outrageous and crazy things like whenever the others misbehaved, he violently bear to a bloody pulp, this made their father very angry and he’d beat the oldest.” “The oldest then started to beat Robeart and Ludwig for no reason whatsoever, Robeart always looked out for Ludwig due to him being the youngest.” “One day they were hunting again, Robeart killed a lone wolf with his WA2000, and then heard violent cries for help.” “Robeart quickly followed the screaming and found the source.” “It was his oldest brother screaming as he was being attacked by a black bear, Robeart aimed at the black bear but was reluctant to take the shot, he thought if he saved the oldest, that he’d just go back to beating him and Ludwig.” “Robeart then ran, leaving his oldest brother to be eaten alive, he told his dad that he didn’t know where he was or what’d happened, his dad then searched through the woods and found his remains.” “They then left the woods that day with three wolf pelts, two of them belonging to Robeart, his father was very proud of Robert for being such an excellent hunter.” “When they were all in bed, Robeart then told Ludwig to come outside to talk to him, with a blank uncaring face he told Ludwig that he killed him, Ludwig immediately started crying and hugged Robeart and said thank you three times.” “I learned all of this from Ludwig while he was here once.” The room was completely silent, they all had a shared look of shock. Then came another knock at the door, Will answered and it was Ebohare, an old friend of his. Will then happily said “Jesus Christ, Ebohare, what’re doing here?” Ebohare responded “I’m here to tell you that the council wants you back, they want you to testify against Hans, they think he’s been involved with the satanic sacrifices that are being committed by the Lucifer’s Disciples.” Will then said “So this means I’m probably gonna have to see Flame Princess Phoebe again.” “I still don’t know what ended your relationship with her, but if you’re lucky you might not see her there.” “That’s somewhat reassuring, I just hope you’re right, can I bring these guys with me?” “I guess, just not into the courtroom, that’s only for those involved with the trial.” “Sounds good, well guys, you’re about to get a taste of what the Crusader lifestyle is like.”


	14. Judge Jury and Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and his new friends travel with Ebohare to Condor Castle, a base for the crusaders, as well as a court. And Will sees a literal flame from his past

They weren’t allowed to wait, they all had to go to Conder Castle for the trial. Along the way Ebohare asked Will “so what exactly happened with you and Phoebe?” “Well it It wasn’t what I thought it’d be, i was wanting someone to spend time with, not someone who’s working so much” Will replied. “She came from another universe, apparently there she ruled over a place called the Fire Kingdom. She told me about some kid named Finn and a dog named Jake. Apparently her and Finn dated, but that didn’t end well, same with our relationship, I just hope I don’t see her, it’d be way too awkward, it wouldn’t do us any good.” Ebohare then said “well if she sees you don’t acknowledge her whatsoever, unless she’s close, I don’t even think you told her about your... condition at the time, or about Iris.” “No, no I didn’t, I don’t wanna see her again after the shit she pulled, I’ll admit some of it was my fault, but most of it was hers.” They then reached Condor Castle. Ebohare told them to do whatever, just don’t cause any trouble. Audrey went exploring, Hama started practicing singing, and Miriam went to the library. Ebohare said to Will “we’re gonna be here a while, they won’t need you in there until they call, so you can just walk around or something.” “Alright then I guess I’m just gonna find some others to hangout with.” Will then began walking around wondering where Audrey might’ve gone. When he got close to the chapel, a familiar voice called his name. It was Flame Princess. He knew that she must’ve still had feelings for him. He went into the chapel for guidance from Father James, but unfortunately she followed him in. She called his name again, he was gonna keep going but something held him back. He took a deep breath and sighed. He refused to face her he stood his ground and the said with a bitter tone “I’m only here to see Father James and go to the trial.” “I had your appearance rescheduled for near the end” said Phoebe. “Well I still need to see Father James” Will replied. “Father James isn’t here, he’s at the garden” she said. Will then said “well that’s where I’m going” as he moved past her and headed towards the garden. “Will, just talk to me, please?” Will then exhaled and turned “what?” Phoebe the said sadly “Look, I know I messed up, but I’m sorry, what can I do to make you forgive me?” “You wanna know? How bout you feel the pain of wanting to spend time with someone and they leave, how bout you try bearing all these scars, how bout you feel the pain of liver fail-“ he took a long pause and turned around. Phoebe was stunned, she asked “what’d you say?” Will then said “I was dyin’, you were so busy, I wasn’t able to tell you.” Phoebe then asked “why didn’t you tell me?” “Because you were always busy, I tried but you’d shut me out and work all damn day” Will responded. Phoebe then said “ I-I should’ve listened, I’m so sorry, I wanna make it up to you somehow.” Will then replied “sounds like something Iris would say” Will then thought “uh oh, tactical error.” Phoebe then asked “Who?” “I shouldn’t have said anything” Will said as he quickly walked away. Phoebe then stopped and asked “who’s Iris?” Will wasn’t one to play the dog and pony game, he didn’t like to avoid explaining things. As he stopped, he answered with a somber tone “Iris... was a girl from my childhood, me and her were in love, she came from a Iehovah’s Witness family, so it was clear that our relationship was gonna be difficult.” “I didn’t want her to become an apostate, I didn’t want her parents to give up on her because we liked each other, if they’d known we were even friends, they would’ve estranged her.” “She’s gone now, she fell and sliced her leg open on a jagged tree branch.” Will was obviously crying now. “And that was it... that was that.” She then forcefully turned him around and hugged him as he was crying. It took a while before he could actually move again, he then thanked her for being there this time. He forgave her and went off to the garden to find Father James. “Father.” “Wilhelm, it’s been too long, what’re you doin’ here.” “I’m here for the trial... but I’m also here to ask you for something.” “Sure, what ya need?” “Guidance.” Father James had a questioning look on his face. “Well... I guess we should go to the chapel then.” They then went to the chapel. When they got there they sat down in his office “what kinda guidance do ya need?” “Whatever I can get.” “Well tell me yer dilemma.” “When I first met Jericho, he took me to this place called the mind realm.” “He said it was basically showing me my future, and I saw something that shook me to the core.” “Well, what’d ya see?” “I saw an open field... a big tree... two people under it... one of them was me, I don’t know who the other was.” “What else did ya see?” “Me with a curved knife... me dragging it through the air.” “What else?” “Blood.” “Jericho told me that was gonna be my future, do you think he’s right?” “Well I don’t think Jericho’s ever been wrong but... the future’s never been... written in stone, I can’t say for sure, did ya see anythin’ else?” “The figure died after i slit his throat.” “Well... I’ll pray for ya, but ya need to remember that mercy always prevails over wrath, always, and you’re in control of ya future, no one else is.” “Thank you Father.”


	15. The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s a tree near Condor Castle. This tree is one with a vile and cruel history. It has survived thousands of wars. Within its soil is the remains of the dead. The tree has had many uses over the years. Religious worship, sacrifices, and much more. No matter how many times it’s been struck by lightning, burned, or chopped. It never breaks, it never burns, it never falls, it will not let itself die. It’s currently used for hangings or firing squads. It’s roots are made from the veins of those who’ve died on that field. The tree feels nothing, it makes no noise. It will never die

The trial was done. Will testified. Hans had lost, he’d been sentenced to life in the Tower. The Tower is a prison for the worst of the worst, when you’re sent there, you can’t bathe, smoke, or leave your cell, you’re there forever. But the sentence of life wasn’t enough, Prince Brugger himself was there. He suggested death, his suggestion was accepted. Hans was now to be executed, and of all places, it would be under the Tree of Death. Hans’s hands were tied behind his back, his armor was stripped so now he just wore his clothes. They were now at the tree, they untied him, and tied him to the tree. Hans had requested a blindfold, however this was denied. A line of seven soldiers stood several feet away, looking back at him with rifles in hand. The officer asked him if he had any last words. Hans then said “yes, hail Satan.” The rifles immediately fired off, each bullet piercing his flesh, yet he made no noise. They didn’t care if he was dead, they just hung him from the tree and return to the castle. Will was out there, and surprisingly Audrey was too. She wanted to see this, yet she didn’t know what she’d gotten herself into. She had a look of horror on her face, she’d killed monsters and such, but she never expected to see something like this. They all headed back to castle where Hama, Miriam, and Lin were waiting. Audrey felt sick so she went to the bathroom. Hama asked “why’s Audrey so upset?” Will responded with “she wanted to see the execution, she told me that she could handle it, but obviously she was wrong.” Hama then tried not to envision the event, he tried to think about something happy, and Miriam and Lin didn’t have much of a reaction. Then a young man around the same age as them walked over. “Hello Will” the boy said. “I thought you were busy Malak.” “I was, but I heard about Hans, I bet that was a complete shit show.” “It was, I saw the execution, Prince Brugger himself ordered it.” “Prince Brugger? He has no control over the crusaders.” “Well now he does, he was given control do to Arno taking over Macragon.” “Well shit, Arno’s still at it?” “Yeah, there’s a campaign starting against him, they finally got their heads out of their asses.” “Well I guess you know where I’ll be” Malak said with a smirk. “Not so fast shit face, I’ve been called to fight.” “Well, maybe I’ll see you out there, unless you puss out.” Malak then walked away, and Audrey came back. She’d obviously thrown up. She looked like hell. She then said “I don’t know if I could get used to this.” Will then said “I hope you can, cause I’m going into the King Arno campaign, and I want you guys by my side.” They all were very hesitant to respond, Audrey then said that she’d go with him, Miriam followed, Lin refused, and now it was down to the Bard. It would be too hard to say yes, due to his anti violent nature. After a minute or more of waiting, he finally said that he was gonna go with them. Will had a happy look on his face, knowing that he had more people to pitch in with the campaign. That was it, the campaign would begin soon, and they’d go kill one of the most evil tyrants of all.


	16. Before I go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The capaign starts in several hours, everyone’s ready, even Hama which was very surprising, due to his anti violent nature. Will must now get his affairs in order while he has time, before the beginning of a long, cruel, and gruesome campaign begins.

The time drew near, the campaign was starting in several hours. Will had to say his goodbyes and get ready for war once more. He’d told Lin bye already, and they discussed that this relationship couldn’t go on due to the upcoming events. Will then went to go say goodbye to Phoebe. She wanted them to just sit together outside underneath the dogwood tree. Phoebe and him layed underneath it, just silent. Phoebe started a conversation by saying “you used to always come out here when we were younger, you used to just ditch training and come out here” she then gave off a small laugh. Will just made a noise “mmhmm” he didn’t have much to say to that statement. They were both immature when they were younger, but Phoebe always thought he was too immature to take anything seriously, Will had a feeling that she probably still thought that. He thought that her calling him immature was a bit ironic due to her laying under this tree with him, while she was reminiscing about their childhood. Phoebe then said “you’d always come out here even during church, and father James would always find here.” Will then said with a hint of bitterness “well, eventually I grew up, and I did it at the best time.” A frown grew across her face “if I pissed you off I’m sorry.” “It’s fine, I’m just tired of remembering my childhood, it was too heinous for me.” “I know.” Phoebe then said “well, maybe when you come home, we can try again, you know, start over.” A smile grew across his face and he replied “I’d like that.” They stayed under the tree for a while longer remembering the good things of their lives. Hama then came into the courtyard and said “hey, it’s time.” Will then got up, Phoebe then wished them luck and they head off with everyone else. Audrey came up beside Will and said “well, looks like we’re about to head into Hell.” Will then said “this is far worse than Hell.”


	17. Aftermath, shellshock, and fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gruesome battle just ended with many dead on the crusaders side and Arnos side. Hama was too scared to even look so he hid somewhere in the woods, and now they don’t know where he is.

Many lay dead in the field. Just one day into the campaign and already hundreds dead on both sides. The crusaders took some prisoners, the crusaders and enemies who were beyond medical help were quickly shot out of mercy. Audrey was walking with Will and Miriam. “That was the worst experience of my life” Miriam said with a shaky voice. Audrey replied “same here.” Will then said “I warned you guys about this, once you see it, you’ll never forget, wait where’s Hama?” They all began to panic, not knowing where their friend was or if he was okay. Will then ran over to Major Grey and said “sir, we have a missing man, his names Hama.” “Hama, he’s the bard right?” “Yes sir, we don’t know where’s he is.” Grey then loudly whistled and got everyone’s attention. “Alright listen up, we got a missing man, his names Hama, everyone look around and see if you can find him, if we can’t find him by midnight, then we go to the enemy’s outpost nearby and raid, now get to it.” Everyone then started looking around for the bard. They all began shouting his name to see if he’d respond. Miriam was frantically shouting his name, she deeply cared for him due to all they’ve been through together. After three hours of searching, Captain Gernot quickly ran over to Miriam and Will and said “I think I found him, follow me.” Will then got Audrey and Sergeant Sykes to follow Gernot. They came to many fallen trees and heard a noise, it sounded as if someone was whimpering in fear. Miriam then followed the noise and found him hiding in a trench. “Hama, are you okay?” Miriam said. Hama gave no response, he still layed there, whimpering. “Hama it’s me, Miriam, it’s over now, we can go now.” “I don’t wanna go out there.” “Why?” “I don’t wanna see the bodies” Hama said now crying. Will then said “hey, you’re gonna have to come out of there sometime, we can take you out and you won’t have to look, we’ll guide you to where we’re going.” After several minutes Hama finally rose from the trench. Miriam then grabbed him and guided him past the bodies. Grey and Pierson were talking. “What’re we gonna do with the bodies?” Pierson said. “We’re gonna come back for ‘em, and we’re gonna try and send ‘em home.” Hama could hear them. His eyes closed even tighter then they already were. They finally reached a place with no corpses. Will then told Hama to stay by the hill and ordered Abbas and sevage to stay with him while they went to assault the outpost. When they left to fight, Abbas talked to Hama. “I’m glad we found you, look I know you don’t wanna see this kind of stuff, but you’ll eventually have too.” Hama then said “but I don’t want to, I don’t wanna have to see all of this violence.” I know, here let me give you something.” Abbas then gave Hama a bo staff. “This way, you can defend yourself without having to kill.” “Thank you, but I don’t wanna have to hurt anyone.” “Well we all hurt people eventually, weather it be physical, or emotional, you’re gonna need to defend yourself, you can also use your singing to help you.” “Thank you.” “No prob, alright we need to wait here until they give the order.” Sevage stayed silent, so he could hear everything around him. Just like his dad taught him. “Situational awareness, it’ll save your life.” Meanwhile the others were killing all of Arnos loyalists. They were violently slaughtering them. Eventually they were dead or captured. The outpost was actually holding political prisoners. The prisoners were freed, and the enemies were tossed into the cells. Grey ordered the enemy corpses be stripped naked and buried in the woods. After this was done, Gernot told Abbas that the outpost was cleared. They all went to the outpost. It was 8 PM. Grey announced “Alright, everyone get some shuteye, we gotta big day ahead of us. Tomorrow we take New Boudreaux at first light.” Some guards were to take rotating shifts to keep an eye on the prisoners. Today Hama realized that he couldn’t just be ignorant to the violence, he realized that tomorrow he had to see what was happening. He had to see the killing for himself.


	18. The battle of New Bordeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hama had realized he couldn’t just stay back and wait for the fight to end. He felt that he needed to be on the field. He decided that today was gonna be the day he saw the true horrors of war. The objective was simple, find Klyde and what’s left of the New Bordeaux military, and King Edwards military, and take New Bordeaux.

It was late in the morning. It was time. They had linked up with the others and were ready to fight. Hama was not ready for this, but he felt that he needed to be. Klyde and Grey began talking. “Some of the agents said that Arno was here recently, he’s probably gone by now, but if we retake this place, we’ll join you guys in the war” Klyde said. “Well alright then, everyone we need to attack now, let’s go” Grey said. Klyde then told Sevage to shoot a nearby heavy trooper. The shot went straight into his throat, sending him sprawling to the ground. The others then looked up and saw the allies. They immediately started firing, yet missing every single shot due to the being far from each other. The allies started shooting back and killed all of them. They then hopped down and ran into the city, weapons in hand. Hama came to a stop and began talking to himself. “This is crazy” he said three times over. He then leaped out from behind a corner and whacked an enemy soldier on the head, knocking him out. Hama then felt guilty for hurting him, but then his guilt quickly faded, as he realized that it didn’t kill him, he didn’t have to kill them, but he did have to fight. Audrey, Klyde, and Will ran onto the street, Audrey using a Colt Kodiak .44 while also using her sword, while Will stood back using his K98 from a distance to get better shots. Klyde ran along the wall and leaped onto the last remaining Loyalist on the street. He viciously stabbed the man over and over again, while Will and Audrey couldn’t help but watch. Gernot then yelled “street’s clear.” They all advanced towards the town hall. They kicked the doors open. But as they did, twelve of the allies were quickly killed, including Gernot’s brother Milo. Gernot went into a fit of rage, and with Klyde quickly stabbed and shot all of Arno’s loyalists. They then entered the Governors office, finding one of Arno’s high ranked politicians, Erik Weschler. Will immediately jumped into the air and landed right on top of him. Erik saw an opportunity and grabbed a leg from his broken chair and hit Will with it. Erik then began choking Will, but before he could kill him, Hama hit Weschler in the head with his staff, knocking him out. He then pulled Will up. Miriam was surprised that he hadn’t run and hide, or break down into tears due to the violence. Hama did feel some sadness due to the heavy casualties on both sides, but he stood stronger now. He knew that he had to hurt people, but that didn’t mean he had to kill them. He was shocked at all the violence, but he knew that something like this would eventually happen, he just wanted to deny it. But he couldn’t deny it anymore. He surprisingly felt good, due to the fact that he didn’t have to kill. Will then said “thanks for that, hey Audrey give a hand with the trash.” The both grabbed Weschler and brought him to Major Grey. “Get this cocksucker to the prison at the camp.” Will then approached Gernot and asked “you gonna be okay?” “I have to be, for both I and Milo.” Klyde approached Grey and said “thanks to you guys, New Bordeaux is ours again, okay we’re with you now.” Grey said “much appreciated, but did anyone find Arno?” “No, but we’ve got Weschler, he’ll probably tell us where he went.” “Well Alright then, tomorrow we go back to the camp and interrogate Weschler, see what he has on Arno.” The battle was over. They took many prisoners including Weschler, but they were still a long way from Arno. It was a bittersweet victory due to the large number of casualties, but capturing Weschler made it worth it.


	19. We’re on our own now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will didn’t want to be around the other crusaders. He decided that it was best for him and his party to separate from the crusaders, however Malak decides to join. Audrey found an enchanted satchel which has unlimited storage capacity just like Will. She also wants to try playing Will’s loot.

“I think it’s time for us to separate” Will said. “As much as I hate that idea, I can’t stop you, so I guess this is goodbye” Major Grey said. Will said his goodbyes and rallied up his party, but he heard footsteps quickly coming towards him. It was Malak, “I’m coming with you, you damn clowns” Malak said. Will then thought that as much as he despised him, he was a chosen. “Alright, but no bullshit, I’m not gonna fish your as out of the shit you cause” Will said. So they continued on their own to Macragon. The task sounded simple, find and kill King Arno. But it wasn’t simple whatsoever. However Weschler had provided some very important things such as troop positions, outposts, and armories. They were walking for what felt like hours and came across a Loyalist outpost. Luckily it was abandoned. Will decided that that was where they were staying for the night, and then they’d find another outpost and do the same. They all went into the building and layed their stuff down. Audrey was thinking about something, something she’d never thought she’d ever do. She wanted to sing. However it was very early in the morning and everybody was tired, however she strangely wasn’t. When everyone went to sleep, she stole Will’s loot, and since everyone would hear her inside the outpost, she went into the woods. It was a beautiful morning, the sun was bright,and the birds were singing their own song. Audrey came to a small clearing. It was one of if not the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She found a tree stump to sit on. The sun shined right around the stump. She sat Indian style and began playing. This song was not a real song, she made it herself. Some nearby animals gathered and listened. A fox went to the stump and layed near her. She petted the fox while singing. However, she didn’t know how thin the walls were. They heard her song. Miriam and Malak were annoyed, yet Will and Hama liked it. They followed her voice and came near the clearing. They hid as to not alert her. Will believed that she had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. Hama still believed that Miriam’s voice was the most beautiful, but he decided that Audrey was second. Will clearly knew that she clearly made this song herself. A blue jay landed nearby, she saw it. She figured out that this was the same blue jay that led her to Will. She then believed that she found Will for a reason. She thought that the reason was so she could redeem herself, to be a real hero, one that cared for others, one that would protect those who weren’t able to protect themselves. Her singing became much more emotional. A tear ran down her cheek as she was playing. Her song eventually ended, and she began going back towards the outpost. Hama and Will had to stay hidden, she made it back and put the lute down by Will’s bed, but she noticed that Will was gone. She went to ask Hama where Will went but he was gone too. She went to ask Miriam. Miriam bitterly said “ugh, I think they went into the woods, now leave me alone, I’m trying to sleep. She went back into the woods. Will and Hama saw her, they couldn’t let her know that they had heard her singing. So they acted like they were messing around with the Gods Key. She then called out to them asking what they were doing. Hama responded with “we’re playing around with the Key.” Hamas voice was kind of shaky, she didn’t buy it, she knew that they heard her song. She started to blush, however they couldn’t see it due to her being at a far distance. She then replied “okay, well I think I’m gonna go back and sleep, you guys have fun with that thing. Will then told Hama “dammit man, she knows. You are a terrible liar.” Hama then replied “I’m sorry, I haven’t had to do that often.” Will and Hama decided to go back to the outpost. They both went to sleep. But just for a little while, like everyone else was doing.


	20. The hunt begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is moving once again. They’ve decided that they need to stop in Wulfburg so they can find Boris, a rebel who supports Prince Brugger. But on their journey, an old enemy of Will’s returns.

They’d left the outpost. Will told them that they should head to Wulfburg to find Boris, a man loyal to Brugger. He wanted to find Boris because he could contact other rebels to fight Arno. It would be several hours before they would reach Wulfburg. Along the way Audrey lagged behind a bit. Will went to tell her to keep going, but Audrey cut him off by saying “I know you heard me yesterday.” And Will, not into denying things that were obviously true replied with “you have the most beautiful voice I’ve ever heard.” Audrey’s face went slightly red and a grin came over her. “Really?” She said. “I wouldn’t say it if it weren’t true” Will said. “You guys gonna fuck or what?” Malak shouted with a big smirk on his face. “Oh fuck off” Will said. Just then they heard a loud pop and something quickly hit the tree next to Will. They all went prone, Will then quickly retrieved what had hit the tree. It was a bullet, but not just any bullet, it was a .22 LR. “Robeart” Will said. Robeart then shot many more times. Will withdrew his K98 and fired where he believed the sound came from. After that, no more bullets. Miriam asked “should we look for him, to see if you got him?” Will replied “no, I know the man, he’s long gone by now, looking for him is more dangerous than him finding you, I know the man, he won’t let this go unanswered, let’s go.” They continued walking. After several long hours of looking over their shoulders to see if Robeart has come back, they finally made it to Wulfburg. Will and Audrey immediately went to go find Boris, while Hama and Miriam went shopping, and Malak went to flirt with the local girls. Will and Audrey entered the Wulfburg tavern. In there were several soldiers of the Wulfburg military. They were singing I’m a Rover in german. One drunk soldier bumped into another drunk soldier. They then began arguing, and very quickly started fighting. One of the soldiers punched the other right in the jaw and he fell to the ground. The bartender then yelled in English “SOBBER UP, OR ILL THROW BOTH OF YOU OUT ON YOUR HEADS MYSELF!!” Will and Audrey struggled not to laugh, as to not start a fight. Boris saw Will and Audrey and invited them to sit in his booth.


	21. A night you’ll never forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boris is bi, just to let you know. He lost his wife during the Macragon Uprising. And now he’s married to Wulfburgs top military leader Yuri Kamarov. Now that they have met with Boris, it’s time to discuss their battle strategy, because they are very close to Macragon. The Pilgrim is supposed to look like a young Rip Blazkowicz from Wolfenstein.

Boris began speaking “we’re so close to Macragon, I’m assuming the crusaders are ready for this.” “They’re close, the soldiers of New Bordeaux, Edward, and Brugger are with us too” Will replied. “Good, tomorrow gather your group, we can discuss the plan with them” Boris said. They all stayed with Boris that night. As they were sleeping, Will went to use the bathroom, all of a sudden everything froze. Nothing was moving around him, all sound had stopped as well. Then he rose into the sky. He was brought to the Mind Realm again. This time Flame Princess of all people was there. Will asked “Phoebe, what’re you doing here? Wait why am I here?” “Jericho brought us here, he wanted me to explain something.” “And what is that?” “He wanted me to show you this.” Immediately a strange figure he recognized from when he first came to the planet was standing in the field nearby. “Is that the Pilgrim?” “Yes, Jericho wanted me to tell you who he is.” “Well who is he?,” Will asked in a demanding voice. “He’s your dad.” Will immediately started stumbling and fell to the ground, and Phoebe sat down next to him. Will didn’t know how to react. The man who created him, who left when Will was an infant, and never came back was actually there the whole time. Will had a look of absolute shock. “Did... Jericho tell you all this?,” Will asked. “Yes, he did.” “What else did he tell you?” “He also said that the Gods Key is dangerous, you shouldn’t use it unless you absolutely have to.” Will then asked as if he didn’t hear anything else “can I talk to him?” “I... I don’t know” Will with tears in his eyes asked again. The Pilgrim then approached Will and Phoebe. He kept quiet obviously waiting for Will to speak. “Where the HELL WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED YOU!” Will yelled while crying. “WHY DID YOU LEAVE!” “SAY SOMETHING!” Will then broke down, at this point not being able to speak, the Pilgrim held him in his arms, not making a sound. Phoebe stayed silent as well, not wanting to interfere. After a long moment, Will was finally calm. The Pilgrim began speaking “my soul was lost, I screwed up so many times, I didn’t know what to do, eventually I joined a church, and we made a pilgrimage here” he said. Will then asked “you watched me from the shadows for years, and I saw you watching me, why didn’t you say anything?” “Cause you didn’t need me, you became a man before you were fifteen, you became a man quicker than anyone else could.” “I watched you age, I watched you change, I watched you defend yourself and others, you never needed me.” Will couldn’t respond to that, but he felt that his dad was right, the only question left in his mind was “what’s your name?” “My names Rip.” Rip then walked away and disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. Will then handed the Gods Key to Phoebe telling her “I don’t think I can be trusted with this, give it to Jericho.” Phoebe took it and said “I’ll see you at home.” Will then went back to reality. Will then heard the front door open, it was Yuri, the highest ranked general of the Wulfburg military. They stared each other down for a long moment. Eventually Yuri asked with his broken English “you are friend of Boris?” “Yeah, I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Wilhelm.” “You are Crusader?” “Yeah.” Yuri then kneeled to Will “you saved Boris from tyrant Arno, I can’t ever repay you, I and people of Wulfburg will stand with you against Arno.” Will then replied “thank you Yuri, we’re gonna kill him, the last battle is almost here.” Yuri then went upstairs and went to him and Boris’s room. Will stayed in the bathroom, not even having to piss now. Audrey then came downstairs “I was wondering where you were, geez you look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.” Will then replied “Jericho took me back to the Mind Realm, I saw Phoebe there and she told me that... the Pilgrim is my dad.” “The... Pil...grim?” “I’ve never told anyone have I, he’s this guy who’s been watching me in the shadows, he’s been watching me for years. Audrey immediately grabbed Will and kissed him. “Whoa whoa whoa” Will said. Audrey then said “I uhh, don’t know what came over me” she said with a laugh. Will then started laughing as well. “I guess... it was just something random” Audrey said. They continued laughing. They both felt that it was some kind of stupid thing that just happens to people. Will wasn’t focusing on meeting his dad now, he was just focused on the funny unexplainable thing that just happened. She went back upstairs and went to sleep, while Will was looking in the mirror. One of his scars reopened and began to bleed. This happened sometimes as his scars were deep enough that they looked as fresh as the day he got them. They were all dark red and would never change or fade. Will was surprisingly comfortable with this. His scars reopened so many times that he could barely feel facial pain anymore. He then started washing the blood off his face and said to himself with a laugh “what the fuck is going on with my life.”


	22. The price is raised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arno calls a meeting with Robeart to discuss the raising of the price on Wills head.  
> Brugger and his allies have gathered in Wulfburg and are ready for the final battle.

It was five in the morning. Robeart entered Arnos study room and sat down, putting his legs up on the desk. Arno began speaking “I know you love speaking in German but I ask you to indulge me and speak in English.” “Fein” (fine in German). “Wilhelm Lincoln, a nasty piece of he is.” “Do you know why I’ve called you here Robeart?” “Nein” (no in German). “I’ve called you here to tell you, that if you kill him, I triple your payment.” “And if I kill his freunde” (friends in German). “Then I’ll pay you 20,000 more silver.” Robeart sat there with a surprised look. “We have a deal Arno.” Robeart then walked away, but before he exited he said “I think I’ll enjoy killing the barde the most” (bard in German). 

It was seven in the morning in Wulfburg. The allies of Brugger were now there. The battle drew near, for today would be the death of King Arno and his tyranny. Will assembled his friends and with Boris and Yuri, discussed their plan. “It’s quite simple really, Edwards soldiers attack first, after their distraction, the rest of us go down the hill and slaughter all of Arnos men, then we infiltrate the palace and kill Arno” Boris said. No one said a word, but they gave off the vibe that they were ready. They mounted their horses and rode off to Macragon.

Will and his allies rode along. As they were riding, a bullet struck a part of Wills armor. Will was unharmed but he knew that this was Robeart again. Then a large group of Arnos soldiers came rushing out from the bushes, and began killing many of The crusaders and the other allies. Robeart attempted to kill Hama now. Before the bullet his him, Malak jumped and took the bullet in his leg to save Hama, but he didn’t go down.

Amidst the fighting, Malak was shot and stabbed several times, but he wouldn’t go down. Will ran to help Malak, but when he got to him, it was too late. Malak lay in a pool of his own blood and began saying to Will “did... did you see how many hits I took.” “Yeah I did, it was incredible.” “It was better... than you could’ve done.” Malak then gave out and died right there.

Will ran away from the battle to lure Robeart. Robeart ran around trying to find Will yelling “komm raus, komm raus, wo immer du bist, du mischling” (come out, come out, wherever you are, you mongrel in German). Will then stabbed Robeart in the shoulder. Robeart then ran into a nearby valley to escape.

Will ran after him, ready to finally end him. Robeart ran to a dogwood tree. He was waiting for Will. Will threw a punch and had his face slammed against the tree. He fell, with Robeart looming over him with a machete. Will didn’t have time to grab his weapons, he then got an idea. If he couldn’t kill Robeart, he could follow Iris’s advice, try to make peace with him. Will then spoke to Robeart “there’s no need for this, we don’t need to do this Robeart.” “You’re wrong, you’re always gonna be wrong.” “Arno said h-he knew where your daughter is.” “You’re WRONG!” “No.... I’m right.” Will then handed a note to Robeart. It told where his daughter was, where the woman he slept with was, he didn’t even know he had a daughter. Will then turned his head. All of Arnos soldiers from the ambush had surrendered, they were now outnumbered. More of the allies had arrived for the attack. Robeart then put the note in the pocket of his coat, pulled his hood up and walked away. He stopped for a brief moment, but then kept walking. Will had finally defeated Robeart, but not exactly how he thought it would happen. Audrey rushed over and asked “what in the name of Eya did you do?” “I chose mercy over wrath.” Will then walked back into the woods. He picked up Malaks body and said “someone needs to take him back.” Will, his group, and some of Yuri’s men followed him back to Wulfburg. The people of Wulfburg knew who Malak was. Many of the people mourned his death. They followed Will as he had a look of absolute fury on his face. People were afraid to get near Will, as his look of anger accommodated the look of his scars reopened. They brought his body to Usze, Malaks best friend and told him “bring his body back to Condor, give him a full Chosen ceremony.” Will then walked towards the prisoners and yelled out “I’m gonna give you all a choice, stick with us, or run, but if you run you’ll die with Arno.” None of them moved, they all stayed. Will then said “okay, the battle’s been rescheduled, it all ends tomorrow.” Many of them set up makeshift camps outside of Wulfburg, while others stayed in the hotels or taverns. Tomorrow was gonna be the day, tomorrow, King Arno Dies


	23. A dance before the war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I’ve enjoyed writing this. I was hoping to make it longer, but I love the short version as well. This was originally gonna be a book except I couldn’t use Wandersong stuff, so I self cannibalized it and made this, the end is very close. The last few chapters will be called The Happiest Day. It will be an ending I thought of since I made this idea about a year ago. I enjoyed the game so much. If you don’t have it, get it it’s a very wholesome and down to earth game).   
> The allies decide to have a celebration to boost morale before they go on to the final battle. Many good people have died, however it was not in vain. Arnos end is near  
> Everyone is dancing to some good music. Wilhelm does not want to dance whatsoever, and neither does Audrey. But they do it because why the hell not.

Many of the soldiers instead of sleeping decided to have a party to boost their morale. They did this because they were gonna go into what was possibly the most dangerous battle of all. Everyone was dancing. Hama and Miriam were dancing side by side. Will and Audrey looked on, thinking that dancing was a pointless concept. Thinking that whatever movement you make, it doesn’t mean shit. Audrey then thought “we’re probably gonna die tomorrow or something, may as well do something embarrassing.” Audrey then stood up and asked Will, blushing, “wanna dance?” Will had a look of shock on his face, thinking that Audrey was not the dancing type. He got up , held out his hand and said “sure.” They then made their way to the floor where everyone else was. Hama and Miriam looked over at them thinking that this is surprising. That after all that Audrey had said and done, she’d truly a hundred percent changed, because she was about to dance with Will. Will put his hands around Audrey’s waist, and Audrey put her hands around his neck. Audrey asked “I never asked, what’s your last name?” “Lincoln” Will answered. Audrey then noticed that Will didn’t have a right ring finger. She then asked “what happened to your finger?” “It got blown off by a Lucifer’s Disciple.” Audrey and Will were smiling the whole time, looking into each other’s eyes. Audrey stared into Will’s light blue eyes, while Will stared back into her dark blue eyes. Boris and Yuri while dancing noticed Will and Audrey. A group of Celtic crusaders looked over and gave a hearty laugh. Everyone looked over at the two. Audrey and Will took notice of all of them staring. Will, Audrey, Hama, and Miriam then ran away while laughing. They all went into a tavern, Will ordered a glass of bourbon, Hama and Miriam ordered wine. Will then asked Audrey “hey, you want anything?” “No, I’ve got my potion of power.” She obviously said that to get Hama and Miriam’s attention. They looked over at her, and she looked back. They all burst out into laughter. They all then told stories of embarrassing and funny moments in their lives. They also told stories of when they were sad and depressed. By the end of the night they all returned to Boris’s house. That night was when their friendship was truly cemented forever. That night in bed Audrey was in the shower while Will looked out the window and saw a very beautiful sight. He saw what looked like two stars converge, and a single star was born. This reminded him of when Audrey comforted him the first night she stayed at his home. Audrey came out of the bathroom with the pajamas that Will had given her, while her hair was still very wet. Will latched to her, hugging her. Audrey was confused on why he did that but hugged him back. She asked “what was that for?” “For giving me hope.”


	24. The march there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I just recently read that the cross Jesus was crucified on was made of a dogwood tree, so that makes it even more symbolic, I’ve been using it as a symbol of life, so now it has a deeper meaning than just life).   
> They’re all ready. More crusaders and knights have arrived in Wulfburg for the final battle. Major Grey, Klyde, Yuri, Prince Brugger, and King Edward V have all met and discussed the plan. Today, Arno dies.

It was very early. Everyone was awake now. More allied soldiers had arrived, ready to end this war. One final battle, to avenge millions who had fallen at his feet. Today’s the day. Arno will die.

All the leaders rode with their men, not afraid to lose their lives today. The march to Macragon had begun. They were all going through the woods. It was a beautiful day. The sky was cloudy but still blue. There was no rain clouds in sight. Rays of sunlight shone through holes in the large blanket of clouds.

The march was long. Some of their feet were tired, yet they kept walking. They would occasionally pause to give their feet a break, but then they got back up, determined to end this war.

Marcus, an old friend of Will’s told him “you know, I can’t wait to kill Arno myself.” “Yeah, we’ll get in line” Will replied. Audrey, Hama, and Miriam ran up beside Will. Hama asked with a worried voice “are you really going to kill him.” “Yes, he needs to pay for all the misery and death he’s caused, today he dies.” Hama then looked a bit sad, thinking that there wasn’t much hope left for Will. Sure he may have spared Robeart, but that wasn’t enough. 

Will had a blank face. Not having much emotion left. Even though last night was the best night of his life, today that wasn’t much to him. Even Miriam was a bit worried about him, seeing that today he might go off the deep end.

Audrey was afraid to say anything, she was afraid of how Will might react. She was right beside him, but he didn’t acknowledge her presence. He just looked forward, ready to end all of this.

Will had felt so much pain at Arnos hands, but today he’d pay. He was only focused on the battle. But suddenly there was an ambush. However none of the allies were killed. All of Arnos soldiers were violently slaughtered.

Will didn’t put his helmet on, for he wanted his enemies to see his face. His angry wrathful face. They would frequently stop to relieve themselves, and to rest for a moment, and then they’d keep moving.

The march was brutal, but it’d be worth it. Eventually, they were there. The fields of Macragon. The plans had changed. The new idea was to attack with all forces side by side. All they had to do was make their presence known.


	25. The Final Battle of Macragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I wanted the previous chapter to be short, just to be a small build up to what’s next, I’ve really enjoyed writing this, if you’ve enjoyed it thank you, if you didn’t I don’t care. I’m just happy that I finally did this. Thank you all so much for reading. I don’t know what I’m gonna do after this. I don’t think there’s enough Wandersong fanfic, and I just wanted to make something different. Thank you all so much for reading). The battle is here, the allies are right at Arnos gate. Brugger is ready to take his throne back. This a day that no one would ever forget. This is how it all ends

Here they are, right at Arnos gate. Edward shot his .44 AMP, ready for this to end. Arno himself looked out at them, and called his men to be ready. Arno then mounted his horse and rode to the front of his army.

Brugger rode to the front of his army and yelled “ARNO, I’LL GIVE YOU AND YOUR ARMY ONE CHANCE, TO LAY YOUR WEAPONS DOWN, AND LEAVE!” Arno then yelled back “I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU!” They were just starring each other down, waiting for someone to make a move.

The soldiers then held up their wood and steel rifles, aiming at Arnos soldiers. Arnos soldiers doing the same. A familiar gunshot fired off and hit Fedrov, one of Arnos top generals. Then the allies immediately charged towards Arnos men, firing their rifles hitting nearly all of their targets. However Arnos men hit all of their targets since they weren’t moving.

Will knew the exact gun that was fired. The figure made himself known and pulled down his hood. It was Robeart. He had a somber look on his face. Will just looked at him, and handed him a cutlass that had fallen from all soldiers horse. Robeart took it and ran into battle along side them.

Hama began whacking all those who tried to hurt him and his allies around him. Miriam was on her broom zapping enemies below her, enabling an allied soldier to kill them. Audrey pointed her sword to the sky, charging her sword and shooting her enemies with lightning, while also shooting them with her Colt Kodiak. Robeart was shooting and slicing his way through his enemies. All while Will was killing his way through all the enemies around him, while trying to find Arno. 

He saw Arno running very fast and far. Will chased after him. While he was doing that, Yuri was killing left and right along side his husband Boris. Yuri was stabbed in the back by an enemy soldier. Boris immediately cut the soldiers head off and held Yuri in his arms, while a large number of Wulfburg and New Bordeaux soldiers formed a circle around them to protect them.

Yuri said to Boris “I’m sorry... my love... I die today.” “No, there’s still a chance” Boris cried out. “No... it’s okay... it always be okay, our love stronger than steel, as long as you remember me... our love never die.” Yuri then handed his wedding ring to Boris and died right in Boris’s arms. Boris then took Yuri’s sabre and ran back into the battle killing any and every enemy around him.

Klyde and Edward were alone, yet killing a large number of enemies. Klyde asked “where’s Will?” “I don’t know, he must be looking for Arno” Edward replied. They kept fighting on. Some of their soldiers eventually made their way over to them and fought alongside them.

Miriam flew over to Hama and got him on the broom. She then cast a spell on his staff. Hama asked “What does this do?” “Your staff’s a boomerang now.” He then threw it at an enemy soldier and it knocked him out and it came right back to him. Hama then remembered that the staff had a rubber handle at the middle. He leaped off the broom and landed right next to Audrey, kicking an enemy in the back. “Audrey, hit my staff with some lightning.” “What, why?” “Just do it.” She then hit it with a small amount of lightning. Hama then whispered to himself “oh yeah.” He then ran around hitting his enemies, and at the same time stunning them.

Will was still chasing Arno yet he lost track of him. He then found him running. He then attempted to shoot Arno missing.


	26. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The healthy human mind doesn't wake up in the morning thinking this is its last day of   
> Life.  
> But I think that's a luxury. Not a curse.  
> To know you're close to the end is a kind of freedom. Good time to take...inventory.  
> Outgunned.  
> Outnumbered.  
> Out of our minds.  
> On a suicide mission.  
> But the sand and the rocks here, stained with thousands of years of warfare...They will remember us.  
> For this.  
> Because out of all our vast array of nightmares, this is the one we choose for ourselves.  
> We go forward like a breath exhaled from the Earth.  
> With vigor in our hearts and one goal in sight:  
> We. Will. Kill him.

Arno was still running. Like a track star in an olympic race. Will firing of all he could, constantly having to use his preloaded speed reloaders.

Arno was fast. Faster than anything Will had every seen. He constantly had to drink from his canteen to keep his stamina. But he also had to pace himself to not pull anything. They could both hear the battle raging on in the distance as they were running. However they didn’t look back, they only looked forward.

Will remembered everything Arno had done. Killing the innocent. Killing children without a care. Having those who were captured burned alive. He wasn’t gonna let this go, not by a long shot. Eventually they ran to a hill that had Will’s favorite tree at the top. A dogwood tree.

Arno had stopped, and leaned against the tree.  
Will wats still running, now faster than he had been. He eventually was exhausted and drank again from his canteen. He didn’t feel any fatigue, no muscle soreness, or any of that. He had built up his stamina for years so this was nothing new to him. He slowly approached Arno, with revolver in hand, primed and ready to fire.

Arno then said to Will “you know what they say about revenge?” “You better be ready to dig two graves” and slammed Wills head against the tree.

Will didn’t feel much pain. Arno then withdrew his saber, ready to kill him. Will not having a way out began trying to reason with him. “We can stop all of this now... just give me ten seconds so I can show you how” Will said. Arno replied “NO!” “Please give ten.” “Ten... nine.” “There’s a way to stop this... we don’t need to fight anymore.” “You’re wrong, it won’t work, EIGHT!” “No no, we can try.” After that Arno stopped counting. A look of sorrow came over his face, thinking that it probably could work. Will then after a moment, without any hesitation, with his right hand held up a scalpel and dragged it to the right.


	27. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins right at Arno and Will’s conversation under the dogwood tree.

The allies had won. All that remained of Arnos loyalists have surrendered. Now they need to find Will and Arno. They forced the prisoners to move forward. They then found Will under the tree with Arno, however they couldn’t hear them, due to the distance. 

They then saw Arno hesitating to kill Will. A look of happiness grew on Hamas face, thinking that Will did have hope for peace. They all then saw Will throw his hand to the right. A look of shock grew across Hama, Miriam, and Audrey’s faces when they realized what Will had done to Arno. He’d slit his throat.

Will looked down at Arno, and Arno starred back. Arno then stuttered “look what you did... you never knew a damn thing.” He then fell over clenching his throat with blood quickly draining from his wound. Will then remembered his vision. He then remembered what Father James had told him. He then remembered what Phoebe told him. He then dropped the scalpel and looked at his blood soaked hand.

“Save ‘em” Will said with a somber tone. They all stared at him in shock. No one understood why he wanted this. A medic then ran over and began stitching up Arnos throat. Hama then began smiling, seeing that Will still had hope.

Will then said “everyone who’s got ‘em up put your hands down, we’re all gonna go home now.” “But Arnos way of doing things is over, and if you can’t live with that you pay the price, I promise you that.” “But if anyone here is willing to be at peace... and maybe find common ground... this world is yours, by right.” Will then said “We are life, what we have seen, THAT’S DEATH!” “And it’ll come for us, if we don’t stop this.” “So let’s go home... then the work begins... the new world begins.” “All this... all this is just what was... there’s GOTTA BE SOMETHING AFTER!” Everyone then put their weapons away.

Hama then approached Will and said “I’m SOOO proud of you, you did something you didn’t want to do, and you ended all of this.” “Yeah thanks.” Will then approached Robeart and held out his hand. “Thank you, for coming here and helping us end this.” Robeart didn’t say a word. He just dropped the cutlass and said “I’m not coming back a damn third time.” He then pulled up his hood and left to go find his daughter.

Audrey then asked Miriam and Hama “so what’re you guys gonna do?” Miriam then responded “I think we’re gonna go home, but we’re gonna come back whenever we feel like it.” Which’ll be a lot” Hama interrupted. Audrey then said “thank you, both of you for giving me another chance.” Hama then grabbed all of them hugging them saying “this, has been the best time of my life.” Instead of pushing him off, they let him hug them. Eventually he let go. For once Miriam didn’t complain about feelings. Hama then asked “what’re you gonna do Audrey?” “I’m gonna stay here, I’ve made a new life here, and I love it.” Will the looked at her with a smile and said “well you’re living with me, and I won’t take no for an answer.

They then headed back to Wulfburg to retrieve their things.


	28. The happiest day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was over now. Arno was alive, and was to be locked away in the Tower for the rest of his life. Uzse returned Malaks body to Condor. Brugger was now king of Macragon. Will had contacted Phoebe saying that he was going back to his home, the war’s over. All that’s left is the journey back.

They were done now. Will had kicked his drug addiction, found his way back to finding love, and spared two people he wanted to kill, and it was all thanks to his new friends. It was time to go home. Miriam had found a way to set the portal in langtree.

Along the way the tree of death disintegrated, showing that hope was here in living color. Lin joined them on the journey back. They all talked about their journey and their experiences, and the lessons they had learned. However Will didn’t say much. Along the way, they spoke to friends they had made along the way. It took a while to get back.

They were at the portal outside of town. They all hugged. They all said their goodbyes and went through the portal. Now it was just Wilhelm and Audrey. Will then began sprinting away back to his home. Audrey was worried and ran after him. He was too fast for her. After about an hour she made it near the property. She then saw his helmet. It had been stomped in. She then hear a gunshot. She thought that it had been him ending it, but then she saw his gun fly into the grass.

She then found Will laying under the oak tree. He then chuckled and said “my mercy... prevails... over my wrath.” He Then chuckled again for a small moment. As he was chuckling, a hole opened in the cloud above the tree. The sun shined right on the tree. Then white Iris’s began growing across the valley. And then the tree went from an oak to a mighty dogwood, and some white leaves were carried away by the wind. Will then began uncontrollably sobbing. Audrey then began comforting him. Iris was right all along. Her idea was true, and it was beautiful. It was all over now. He was crying tears of joy. He was happy, from the beautiful sight he saw. After all this, he was happy.


	29. One week later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a week later. Hama and Miriam came back and were sleeping over. Will decided he had to do somethings to truly finish everything. (I loved every second of writing this. I don’t care if you hate it. I’m just glad that I wrote something. If you liked it or hated it, may the God you follow protect you in Heaven. Thank you so much for reading. I don’t know if I wanna write anything else. I’ll try to think of something, but it’s gonna take a while. Remember these words “Fear is a prison, but hope will set you free.” Thank you so much for reading).

Audrey was outside playing the lute, singing a beautiful song that she had made. Hama was singing along to the song. Miriam was brewing some potions, while Kaiser was right beside her, interested in what she was doing.

Miriam smiled at Kaiser, and pet him. Will was inside, looking cleaning up his messy room. He then found something on his dresser. It was a note. The note read “Jericho and Eya wanted you to have a new one - Eyela.” It was a new Gods Key. He put it back on the dresser, wanting to test it out later. 

His gaze turned to the box. His box of acid. He opened the box, looking at the stamps. He picked one up and looked at it, thinking about taking another trip. He then put it back in the box. He turned towards another box. It was a box of medals. Some he had been given, others he had taken from the dead.

He then looked at a picture. It was a picture of his friends. Hama, Phoebe, Miriam, Kaiser, and Audrey. Audrey. The one who gave him hope. The one who helped him when he was at his lowest point. He could never repay her. She lived with him now, and he loved that. His best friend, staying three doors down from him.

He finally finished cleaning. He then looked at the acid box again, and picked it up. Once more he thought about taking another trip. He refused. 

He exited the house, with a shovel on his back, and a new helmet clipped to his hip. He had the box in his hands. Kaiser began following him. Audrey then stopped singing and walked over to him.

She asked “what’s in the box?” “You’re gonna have to follow me” Will replied. They walked deep into the woods. They eventually stopped, and Will put the box down. He then withdrew his shovel and began digging. After a moment he was finished. He then picked the box up and took the lid out. He then emptied the box into the whole. Audrey saw what it was, she then looked at Will with a smile, and Will smiled back. Will then put the shovel back in his strap, and carried the box back to his home.

Miriam asked “what was in that box?” Audrey replied “some things are better left unsaid.” Miriam paid no mind to it and kept stirring. Audrey then went back to singing and playing her song with Hama. Will entered his house. He went upstairs to his room and set the box on his dresser. He then put the Gods Key in there. But before he closed it, he picked up Malaks medal that he took off of his corpse, and placed it in the box. He then picked up the They Might Be Giants Factory Showroom CD album that Iris gave him many years ago into the box, and he put a n empty potion of power glass into the box. He then closed the box and put on his shelf, putting it there so that if his memory ever started to fade, he could open the box and remember everything. The best times of his life.

He then mad his way back outside, to spend time with his best friends. The friends who followed him to Hell and back. The friends who never abandoned him. The friends who never gave up on him. The friends he’d have for the rest of his life and even after. He made the best choice a human can ever make. He chose to spare someone. He was a monster. But he was now an example, that peace could exist, if we are all willing to work together. Iris was right. In the end Mercy will always prevail over Wrath.


End file.
